Even The Fallen May Rise
by Minorniel
Summary: The Cullen's way of life was so much different from the one I led with Drusilla. My vampire lover and I had always been among the ruts of society. I wondered if the Cullens would show us a new way. AroxOC, CarlislexOC OCxOC femslash
1. Crash

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 1:** _Crash_

**Chapter Summary:** _By the Gods it hurt, her whole body was sore. What had she done to deserve the treatment her head was giving her? A cold  
hand brushed against hers comfortingly, and for a moment she thought it was Dru, but the voice that spoke was one she didn't know._

Charity clung to Drusilla, her small arms wrapped tightly around the woman's waist.  
Her head was burried painfully against the curve of Dru's back, the dark helmet pressed against the black leather of her jacket as the world whipped by them.  
Her large eyes peered out at the world from behind the visor of the helmet, the transparent plastic protecting her delicate face from the racing winds.  
The night was falling, the colours of the sky spilling out over the trees at the base of the horizon, staining their fiery leaves.  
The clouds caught the last rays of sunlight, contrasting sharply against the nearly black canvas of sky, twinkling with faint jewels.

She could hear the roaring of the motorcycle as it mixed with the billowing wind to deafen her.  
Tightening her grip Charity closed her eyes, drooping from the long ride through the rainy state.  
Puddles littered the road and Dru swerved to avoid the deeper ones that promised to soak them given the chance.  
The constant shifting was making her sick and Charity tried to put the sensation from her mind.  
The potholes that Dru couldn't avoid jarred her frail body, the ache between her legs reminding her of the previous hours.  
She wondered when they were going to find a motel.  
Dru had promised to settle in by sundown.  
Needless to say she was cutting it close.

Charity wasn't entierly sure what happened next.  
A blurry silhouette leapt from the shadows as Dru was slowing down to make a turn.  
The enormous creature plowed into the side of their bike, and Charity went flying.  
She hit the ground hard, a searing pain racing through her body from her shoulder and she cried out.  
Charity didn't stop for another five feet where she slammed into the base of a tree, the thud resounding inside the confines of her helmet.  
Her eyes saw stars as the world twirled about her.  
Her ears not sure what to make of the snarling that interupted her daze.  
When the terrifying noise abruptly stopped Charity allowed herself a dim smile.  
It had been so annoying, now there was silence.

No crunching of leaves would alert her to Drusilla's approach.  
Charity didn't see the leather-clad woman standing over her, her face indecisive as she tried to find a solution.  
Dru's sigh and shake of head never reached her darkening eyes.  
But she felt the searing pain in her shoulder as she was gathered into Dru's arms.  
Suddenly the world was once again racing by.

"What am I going to do with you...."

By the Gods it hurt, her whole body was sore.  
What had she done to deserve the treatment her head was giving her?  
Everything ached three times as much as it should have.  
She couldn't remember what had really happened, just a bright white flash when her head impacted with the inside of the helmet.  
She lifted her hand to her head, trying to find where she'd been hit.  
A coldhand gripped hers comfortingly, bringing it back to her side, and for a moment she thought it was Dru, but the voice that spoke was one she didn't know.

"That helmet probably saved your life Miss Baker, I wish everyone would be smart enough to wear one."

Charity shifted in the hospital bed, blinking her eyes open.  
The world did a quick spin and she had to close them again.  
After a few moments she was able to re-open them and focus on the man who had spoken to her.  
His white robe and gloves led her to believe he was the doctor who had taken care of her, but he looked more like a supermodel.  
The man had the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen and Charity tried to smile back, but ended up turning green with the effort.

"Oh, here."

He gently helped her turn onto her side and she retched unabashedly into the bucket he offered her.  
His large hands held back her long hair, wiping away the leftover goop on her mouth when she was done.

Pain shot through her head again as she fell back into her previous position and she winced.  
Her shoulder hurt the most, it ached so bad, like it had been torn off and just replaced.  
Probably not too far from the truth either, Charity reasoned, from what she could remember it made sense to believe she had dislocated her shoulder.

"Where's Dru." She managed to mutter, her mouth dry.  
Charity coughed and the doctor helped her sip some water.

"Your companion is fine, remarkably so. Not a scratch on her," he smiled. "I was quite impressed. I perswaided her to go get something to eat while you were unconsious, she should be back soon."

Charity nodded, staring at the ceiling.  
She wondered if the doctor knew what 'getting something to eat' for Drusilla was.  
She frowned, jealous of the creature that would be Dru's prey, Dru hadn't feasted on another in a long time.  
She only made an exception when Charity was sick or very tired.  
It really wasn't fair.

"When she gets back wake me up."

The doctor nodded, his blond hair bobbing slightly.  
He continued to stare at Charity after she'd fallen asleep, wondering what to think of the young girl and her companion.  
He feared what might happen to his own family when the werewolves found one of their own dead.  
He could smell their blod on the woman before she'd walked into the hospital.  
There was very little possibility that this would turn out good.


	2. Invitations

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 2: **_Invitations_

**Chapter Summary:** _A cold hand touched her cheek, turning her head to stare into unfathomable eyes.  
Their crimson glow captured her, making it too hard to speak.  
"You know I love you Charity."  
"I know."  
"Good."_

Charity blinked, staring at the crimson eyes resting an inch or so from her own.  
She smiled foggily, trying to move past the haze wrapped around her brain from the pain drugs.

"Oh, hi Dru," Charity mumbled, rubbing her eyes with the back of the hand that didn't have a needle stuck in it.  
The woman gave her a small smile, revealing sharp glistening teeth.

"You know you're not supposed to crash."

Dru scowled at her, sitting back on the hospital bed.  
"You're not supposed to fall off."

"Silly Vampire."

"Stupid human," Dru replied, working hard to keep the frown from leaving her face.  
"So... how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Oh, great discription."  
Charity smiled and rolled her eyes, stretching.  
With an experimental roll of her shoulder she decided she could live with the dull ache and began to prop herself up.  
Faster than she could see Dru was up, helping to adjust the pillows to support her back, her cold hands making Charity shivver.

"Dru... what was that... thing you killed... you did kill it, right?  
Charity's nose wrinkled in consentration as she tried to remember the blurry events from the night before.  
At least she thought it was the night before... how long had she been asleep?

"It was a werewolf... at least that's what it smelled like."

"A werewolf!" she exclaimed running a hand through her hair, "They exist?"

"You're really asking me that," Dru replied in disbelief giving her an amused look.  
Charity had the desency to blush.

"Sorry... so, how long was I out?"

"Two days, you woke up before, remember, you talked to Doctor Cullen."

"Doctor Cullen..."  
The foggy image of the blond man floated through her mind.

"Speak of the devil."  
Charity glanced up as the man entered the room, closing the door gently behind him with the kind of grace that she'd only ever seen in Drucilla.  
Standing next to Dru, Charity could immediately pick Dr. Cullen out from the humans that surrounded him.  
Dru had been right, once she knew what to look for, finding a vampire was easy.  
The only difference though not a very obvious one were the eyes, his were gold.

"Hello, Miss Baker."

"It's Charity."

"Charity then, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."  
He smiled dashingly at her, and turned, scribbling something on a notepad.  
Drusilla's eyes latched onto him, watching his every move unblinkingly.

"Do you two have any place to stay?"  
He asked, looking up from the pad with a smile, ignoring Dru's rude staring.  
He dropped gracefully into a chair beside Charity's bed, waiting expectantly.  
Dru and Charity exchanged glanced, what was he getting at?

"We were going to rent a room,"  
Dru began, chewing on a nail,  
"If you could recommend a cheap hotel..."

"I can't allow that!"  
He said, smiling charmingly,  
"You two can stay with my family, we have plenty of room, and we're far away from the town."  
The rest of his meaning went unspoken, but it hung in the air like a thick fog, wrapping around it's occupants.  
'He wants to keep tabs on us... on Dru' Charity thought observing him silently.  
He's afraid she's going to cause trouble.

"We don't want to be an inconvenience,"  
Dru stated impassively.

"Oh, not at all, Esme would love to have a few new faces around, especially a human."  
He grinned glancing at me.  
Charity tensed and Dru growled, Dr Cullen's smile fell.

"It's not like that, she likes to cook, but with so few around who actually eat..."  
He shrugged, and a nervous sigh escaped Dru's lips.

"We're... vegetarians,"  
He began thoughtfully, a ruefull grin adorning his features.  
"We don't drink from humans... whether you accept my invitation or not, I'd like to ask that you don't hunt in this area."

"Of course, I won't be a problem."  
Dru said, then looked over at me, assesing our situation gravely.

"I'll leave you alone to talk,"  
Dr Cullen said, realising his presense wasn't desired.

"I want to be alone with you Dru,"  
Charity muttered as soon as the door had closed.

"I know,"  
she sighed running a hand through her short hair.  
"But it's a good deal, and it's free..."

Charity sighed and looked out the window, her bottom lip protruding slightly.  
A cold hand touched her cheek, turning her head to stare into unfathomable eyes.  
Their crimson glow captured her, making it too hard to speak.

"You know I love you Charity."

"I know."

"Good."

Their lips brushed gently for a moment before Dru pulled away.  
A moment later the door opened and Dr. Cullen reemerged.

"So..."

"We'll stay with you."


	3. Meeting the Cullens

**Even the Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 3: **_Meeting the Cullens_

**Chapter Summary: **_Charity thought for the first time that Dru was just being overly cautious..._ _After all, Carlisle seemed really nice and from what she'd seen of Alice how bad could the others be?_

Charity sat awkwardly in the back seat of Dr. Cullen's Mercedes and fumbled with the seatbelt.  
The two supernatural occupants of the front seats weren't wearing theirs... for obvious reasons...  
Dru's bike was apparently being fixed up by a mechanic still so the Doctor had generously offered them a ride.  
Charity didn't really trust this man and she knew Dru didn't either.  
She knew that Dru was ready to grab her and run at the first sign of danger.

"So, how did you two come to Forks." Charity glanced up at the Doctor then at Dru waiting for her to speak.

"By motorcycle," she answered almost immediately and Cullen laughed making light of the situation.

"We were just passing through really," Charity interjected, trying to cover for Dru's rudeness.

"Where are you headed," he asked pleasantly glancing at her in the rear-view mirror.  
There was a long hesitant silence before anyone spoke.

"Astoria, Oregon." Dru finally told him, having decided there was no point in lying, "It's the cloudiest place in the U.S."

"Ah," he said simply slipping into thought.  
It was good timing.  
They pulled into the long curved driveway, Charity would have never known it was there if she'd been passing by.  
Pulling open the car door Charity stood there tentatively staring at the large house and wondering what the hell she'd gotten herself into.  
An icy hand on her shoulder made her look up at Doctor Cullen who smiled down at her.  
Charity could practically feel Dru's tension at him touching her and she quickly pulled her into her arms.

"Watch it," she told him bluntly.  
He held up his hands in a gesture of peace.

"You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll be the judge of that," she hissed at him, her grip on Charity's arm tightening painfully.

"Dru!" Charity pulled away with a gasp her arm sore.

"Carlisle!" The awkward moment was cut short by a petite woman with dark hair waving at him from the front door.  
In a gust of wind she was right in front of them and Charity jumped pulling behind Dru slightly.

"You must be Charity and Drusilla," the girl greeted with a smile, "I'm Alice."  
She leaned forward and Charity found herself enveloped in a cold hug by Alice.  
Before Dru could react to the tiny vampire she was also being hugged.

"How do you know who we are?" Dru asked defensively carefully prying herself away.

"I saw you coming," she said with a grin and a wink before turning and prancing back into the house.

"You'll have to excuse Alice," Cullen said apologetically, "She's... enthusiastic."

"Exactly how many of you are there?" Dru asked suspiciously.

"My wife and myself-"

"Is Alice your wife Doctor Cullen?" Charity broke in curiously.

"No," he replied with a laugh, "And you can call me Carlisle."

"Okay, Carlisle," she rolled the name carefully over her tongue and liked it.

"No... my wife is Esme, she's the brunette. Then there's Jasper, you met Alice, they're together as well. Emmett and Rosalie... and then there's Edward."

"There aren't many covens that large," Dru said suspiciously.  
Charity thought for the first time that Dru was just being overly cautious...  
After all, Carlisle seemed really nice and from what she'd seen of Alice how bad could the others be?

"Yes well, they've accumulated over the years." He told her thoughtfully. "Why don't you come in and meet the others."


	4. Painted Memories

**Even the Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 4: **_Painted Memories_

**Chapter Summary:**_Charity looked back and forth between Carlisle and Dru, hopelessly lost."Dru, what's the Volturi? Who's Aro?"Charity wanted to know who the person was that could affect her lover in such a way._

Charity noticed Dru's discomfort beginning to subside as they were introduced to the rest of the Cullens.  
It picked up briefly again when Dru noticed Charity ogling Rosalie.  
The beautiful blonde vampiress, Charity finally decided, had nothing on Drusilla.  
Dru's short, spiked black hair and thin wiry frame was well muscled and powerful.  
Her body was defined perfectly and she was lean yet still strong.  
Dru didn't have Rosalie's curvaceous form or large beautiful breasts but she had a kind of silent power that made Charity want to tremble every time she was near her.  
Dru was also older than Rosalie, physically in her early to mid twenties, Dru had never specified her exact age.  
Charity found the maturity more appealing.  
Charity still didn't know what Dru found attractive about her.  
She'd never considered herself particularly beautiful.  
She was young, only fifteen, at most she was physically twelve years younger than Dru, at least six years younger.  
She knew that Dru had a thing for younger women, she'd been with Charity for three years now.  
So far Dru had made no mention of turning Charity, nor did she seem displeased at Charity's aging.  
But Charity feared that one day she would be too old and Dru would discard her.

"We have a guest room upstairs," Carlisle told them cutting into Charity's thoughts. "You two will be sharing a room?"

"Yes," Dru answered possessively, placing a cold hand on Charity's shoulder.  
She shivered.

"I'll show you to it then," He smiled.

Charity did not miss the look that crossed his face as he glanced between them.  
Curiosity played behind his eyes before he brushed it aside.  
On the way to the room they passed a large painting.  
Glancing at it Charity recognized the three main figures as Vampires almost immediately.  
Dru's soft snarl brought her back to the present.  
It was then that she noticed the fourth vampire in the painting standing slightly to the right and behind the three.  
Charity recognized this one.

"Is that you Carlisle?"

"A long time ago," he told her sheepishly.  
Dru's snarl grew in volume.

"How do you know the Volturi Cullen?" She spat.

"I stayed with them for a while, they tried to... cure me, of my feeding habits."

"You are friends with them?"

"I would consider myself so, Aro and I have had many disagreements in the past but we respect each other."

"You know Aro," she murmured, looking at the central figure in the painting.  
She closed her eyes as if remembering an obvious look of pain and longing written on her face.

"It's been decades since we've last seen each other..."  
Charity looked back and forth between Carlisle and Dru, hopelessly lost.

"Dru, what's the Volturi? Who's Aro?"  
Charity wanted to know who the person was that could affect her lover in such a way.

"You need not be concerned about such things," Dru snapped and Charity fell silent.

"Is this the room," she asked Carlisle pointing to the door.  
He nodded and Dru turned her dark eyes onto Charity.

"Go. Sleep," she ordered.

"That's not fair," Charity muttered under her breath.  
Dru shot her an enraged look.

"Now!"

"Stupid vampires and their stupid super hearing."

"Stupid human children," Dru retaliated and Charity slammed the door, diving onto the bed and screaming into the pillow.

"Stupid. Stupid Dru."


	5. An Apple a Day Keeps the Vampire Away

**Even the Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 5: **_An Apple a Day Keeps the Vampire Away_

**Chapter Summary: **_"Hi Carlisle," she greeted bashfully. "Charity..." the doctor hesitated for a moment, shifting the large manuscript he had tucked beneath his arm. "What is it Carlisle?" "Would you mind if I talked to you? In private?"_

Charity woke as the first rays of sunlight trickled in to brush her eyes.  
Her eyes which were still slightly puffy from crying last night.  
Why did Dru make it so hard for Charity to love her and yet so impossible to run away?  
She was as addictive and intoxicating as the first time Charity had lain eyes on her.  
Dru had been Charity's first everything.  
First love.  
First lover.  
First person to make her cry.  
Charity had no doubt Dru would be her first heartbreak as well.  
Slipping out of the room Charity sensed that Dru wasn't there.  
It wasn't so much that she sensed as much as she knew that if Dru were there she would have heard her wake up and been at her side instantly.  
It was a possessive quality Dru had that was as annoying as it was flattering, an essential part of Dru's personality.  
Walking past the painting Charity turned to glare at it.  
At _him_.  
Aro.  
Dru had spoken his name so tenderly, with such pain.  
But beneath the tender and sorrow in Dru's voice when she spoke that name was fear.  
Dru was never afraid.  
Certainly not afraid of other people.  
Other Vampires.

"Ah, your awake."  
Charity jumped, whipping around to meet kind golden eyes.

"Hi Carlisle," she greeted bashfully.

"Charity..." the doctor hesitated for a moment, shifting the large manuscript he had tucked beneath his arm.

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Would you mind if I talked to you? In private?"

"...no, it's fine," She spoke after a long hesitation.  
He gestured towards the door and she followed him obediently.  
It was his study, she assumed, glancing around... it was beautiful.

"Please sit," Carlisle invited warmly and Charity quickly followed his lead.

"So what do you want to know Carlisle?"

"I wanted to know about Miss Drusilla and yourself," he stated slowly, mulling over his words.

"I..." Charity paused her forehead creasing. "I'll tell you... if you promise that when I'm done you'll answer my question too... okay?"

"It's a deal," he smiled, perfect white teeth shimmering.

"Alright... Dru. I met Dru when I was... twelve years old. She was, she was beautiful, mesmerizing. I... I think I fell in love with her the first time I saw her... I wanted to be around her, to be near her, I can't explain it. I ran away with her, I think I would have died if I'd stayed. She... she told me about vampires. And, she said that she'd been trying to find a way to survive without killing people. She said she needed my help."

"What do you mean?" He interrupted for the first time.

"Drinking from humans without draining them completely. A little each day, or each week, to keep the hunger at bay."

"Impossible," he breathed. "The venom...?"

"As long as she makes sure to suck it out."

"It must be excruciating."

"It's... I'm used to it."

"You are very brave Charity. Your name suits you."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"What she's doing to you, is very dangerous," he told her.

"I know."

"You could be turned, she could be overpowered and kill you."

"I don't care," She told him and he looked at her like she'd grown three heads.  
Then his eyes narrowed, flickering over her.

"The scars, where are the scars?"  
Charity blushed.

"They're... in a private place."

"Oh..." He said at loss for words. "You are her lover then? I was not sure."

"Yes," She breathed.

"Thank you for telling me all this Charity," he smiled and she nodded. "Now what would you like to know?"

"Tell me about the Volturi."


	6. Being Charitable

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 6: **_Being Charitable_

**Chapter Summary: **_"__What the hell is this!"_ _Dru's voice made Charity jump back from Carlisle's arms, looking guiltily down at her feet._ _She could feel Carlisle's discomfort._ _Charity risked a glance up and suddenly Dru's face was right in front of her crimson eyes boring into hers viciously._

"Tell me about the Volturi." Charity asked.  
The plea hung in the air as silence descended on the room.

"Charity," he sighed.

"Carlisle, please," she pleaded, "You said you'd answer my question!"  
He sighed again, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Alright." He gave in.

"Thank you Carlisle," she said gratefully placing a hand on his cold perfect one.  
He patted hers gently with sad eyes.

"I'm only telling you because you're a part of our world now, you have a right to know."  
Charity nodded her understanding sitting there with silent expectation.  
He pulled the chair over to sit next to her trying to get her to fully comprehend the gravity of what he was about to tell her.

"The Volturi are the closest the Vampire World has to a government and police. They are ancient Vampires, three of them Marcus, Caius, and Aro."

"Aro," Charity muttered her forehead creasing again.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "I don't know how your friend knows him, but Aro is dangerous."

"I thought you were friends?"

"We are."

"But..."

"That doesn't mean I don't acknowledge the truth about him," Carlisle told her with a smile.

"So what do they do?"

"They love the arts, the sciences, and the law, with no respect for human life. They enforce the law, protect the secret of the vampires. If they found out what you knew Charity... you'd be killed... or changed."  
Charity shivered and nodded, goosebumps covering her skin.  
She hugged herself, staring off into the distance.  
Carlisle gave her a sympathetic look.

"What about Dru?"

"If she refused to have you changed... she would probably be killed. If she had a power of some kind then Aro might ask her to join them..."

"Join them?"

"As their guard, a group of talented Vampires that Aro... collects... they protect the Volturi."

"I can't imagine Dru as a part of a collection."

"No," Carlisle smiled kindly, "She doesn't seem to fit that description very well does she."

"That's my Dru," Charity smiled to herself then at the doctor. "Thank you Carlisle."

"Of course Charity, thank you for confiding in me as well." He smiled at her charmingly.

Suddenly Charity was overwhelmed with everything Carlisle had for her.  
He'd fixed her after she'd fallen from Dru's motorcycle.  
He'd allowed herself and Dru a safe place to reside until they were ready to be on their way.  
And he'd answered a question she'd badly wanted to understand.

"I really, really can't express how grateful I am, for this... for everything."

"I'm happy to help, it's nothing."

"No it's not."  
Charity leaned forward and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.  
Carlisle took a sharp breath of surprise before setting into her embrace with a smile.  
He gently returned her hug.

"It's not nothing, it means so much to me... Dru too, she just... she's just not good at expressing how she feels."  
Charity leaned back slightly, her arms still hanging loosely from his neck.

"What the hell is this!"  
Dru's voice made Charity jump back from Carlisle's arms, looking guiltily down at her feet.  
She could feel Carlisle's discomfort.  
Charity risked a glance up and suddenly Dru's face was right in front of her crimson eyes boring into hers viciously.

"Well," she snarled and Charity jumped fearful, she'd never seen Dru this angry before.

"I was, I was just saying thank you," Charity said in a soft voice.

"You were just saying thank you." Dru growled. "And how were you thanking him exactly?"

"Dru! I would nev-"

"Wouldn't you," Dru's hands were locked onto Charity's arms with bruising force.  
Charity gasped in pain, flinching away from Dru's crimson eyes.

"I went out to get a snack, to spare you the pain so you could rest, and I come back and find THIS!"

"OW! Dru you're hurting me," Charity squirmed.  
That seemed to shock Carlisle out of his frozen state.

"Drusilla nothing happened, she was just being-"

"Charitable!"

"Gracious." He said pointedly.  
The scent of salt distracted the two immortals and Dru released her hold on Charity who was crying in pain.  
The scent of her blood filled the room and Carlisle was grateful that Jasper was at school and not near to smell this.


	7. Bandages and Apologies

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 7: **_Bandages and Apologies_

**Chapter Summary: **_"What?" Charity asked looking at Carlisle's strained face and Dru's disgusted expression. "I smell dog." Dru sneered. "It's the werewolves," Carlisle breathed. "They must have tracked you down." "They won't be a problem," Dru said with a wave of her hand._

Charity sniffed quietly, she could hear Dru pacing outside of the door.  
To hear any movement of the usually stoic and unreadable vampiress was saying a lot.  
Carlisle's cold hands gently cleaned the deep gouges in her arms that Dru had left with her nails.  
Dark bruises were already forming where Dru had been holding her arms.

"You're lucky she didn't break your arms," Carlisle said bitterly.  
Dru's footsteps paused before picking up at a faster pace than before.

"It's not her fault, she just misunderstood. It was an accident."  
Carlisle gave her a doubtful look, frowning.

"She shouldn't have done this to you."

"You love Esme right?"  
He looked into Charity's eyes trying to understand what she was getting at.

"Yes."

"You'd be angry and hurt if you found her cheating on you."

"Yes. But I wouldn't have hurt her."

"It's hard with her strength."  
Carlisle sighed, he obviously thought she was making excuses.

"There we go Charity," he said and they turned as the door opened hesitantly.  
Charity frowned at Dru peaking around the door her face creased with worry.  
Dru looked down at her feet bashfully and Charity's heart softened.

"Are you... alright."

"Yes," Charity told her and in a gust of wind Dru was by her side.  
Carlisle stood close, ready to protect the young girl but his worry was unneeded.  
Long icy fingers reached out and gently brushed against the bandages, immortal eyes taking in the dark bruises.

"I hurt you," She murmured dropping to her knees by Charity's side.

"Yes," Charity breathed watching Dru tentatively.  
Leaning forward Dru gently kissed the bandages and Charity instinctively knew that if the vampire could cry she would.

"Please, please forgive me," she mumbled against Charity's arm, "My love... my light..."

"Of course I forgive you Dru," Charity said finally.  
Dru buried her face in Charity's stomach sobbing dryly.  
She held Charity tightly but gently refusing to budge.

"I'm fine... I think Doctor Carlisle could use an apology though," Charity prompted with a whisper.  
Dru froze and Carlisle pretended that he hadn't heard.  
She stood slowly, even for a mortal the pace was hesitant.  
She held out a hand to Carlisle grudgingly.  
He accepted it, also not completely at ease.  
They both were under the mutual understanding that they were doing this for Charity.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you Doctor Cullen. Thank you for helping my Charity."  
Perhaps there was something in the way she laid a little extra stress on the word my but her apology sounded forced and possessive.  
Carlisle nodded in acceptance, understanding the hidden territorial threat.

"I'm glad to be of service," he said with a slightly strained smile.  
Charity sighed in exasperation before deciding she wouldn't get a better apology than that.  
She was drawn out of her reverie when both vampires suddenly tensed.

"What?" Charity asked looking at Carlisle's strained face and Dru's disgusted expression.

"I smell dog." Dru sneered.

"It's the werewolves," Carlisle breathed. "They must have tracked you down."

"They won't be a problem," Dru said with a wave of her hand.

"I cannot allow you to hurt them," Carlisle said sharply. "We have a treaty."

"I have no intention of touching them," Dru rebuked sharply. "Stay inside Charity."

"But Dru-" Charity was silenced abruptly with a kiss.  
Dru had enveloped her tightly in her arms dragging Charity off her feet.  
When Dru finally released her Charity was completely breathless.  
Setting her carefully back onto the ground Dru ran a freezing finger tenderly over Charity's lips.

"Stay."

"Yes Dru."


	8. Werewolves

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 8: **_Werewolves_

**Chapter Summary: **_"Are you guys thinking about moving?" Esme nodded and Charity frowned. "Why?"_

Charity sat inside the house with Esme.  
Esme was a very wonderful woman Charity decided.  
A natural mother whose smile instantly put you at ease  
Quietly Charity sipped a glass of milk that Esme had supplied her with and worried.  
She could tell the vampiress was also ill at ease.

"I'm sure they're fine," Esme assured nervously.

"Yeah," Charity agreed.  
She watched Esme freeze and frowned.

"Can you hear them?"

"They're coming back," Esme informed with a frown.

"They've been gone less than five minutes."  
The two jumped up from the table as Carlisle and Dru walked back into the house.  
Carlisle's face showed evident confusion and Dru's was unreadable.  
She opened her arms and Charity ran into them, snuggling into her cool embrace.

"What happened?" Esme asked with tension.  
A long pause followed.

"I can't explain it," Carlisle said shooting Dru a suspicious glance. "Drusilla told them that they were mistaken and didn't want to hurt her or the Cullens..."

"And?" Esme prompted.

"They left."

"What?" Charity asked with a frown.

"I guess they thought I was telling the truth," Dru shrugged impassively. "I've always been a convincing liar."

"That's not something to be proud of," Charity grumbled.  
Dru shrugged again.

"Sono spiacente il mio amore," Dru crowed in Charity's ear.  
Charity was instantly pacified, she loved it when Dru spoke foreign languages.  
Carlisle gave Dru another look his frown deepening.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Drusilla," Carlisle said, "It's important."  
He and Esme shared a sad glance.

"Right now?"

"Please."

"Will you watch Charity for me again Mrs. Cullen?"

"Of course," Esme said.  
'I don't need a babysitter,' Charity grumbled in her head but only sighed, sitting back down to finish her milk.

"What does he want to talk with her about?" Charity asked after the two disappeared into Carlisle's study.

"Astoria Oregon," Esme told her.  
Charity looked up surprised.

"Are you guys thinking about moving?"  
Esme nodded and Charity frowned.

"Why?"

"We've spent too much time here," Esme told her, "Too much time without aging. People are starting to notice."

"Oh." Charity said simply still not completely convinced. "Is that all."  
Esme hesitated.

"I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"That's alright, you'll find out anyways... It's about Edward's girlfriend. She's human."

"Oh..." Charity gasped.  
She knew that it was unlikely that she'd be the only human in a relationship with a vampire but hearing about someone else was surprising.

"Two days ago was her birthday and we threw her a little party, but she cut herself accidentally and Jasper..."

"Yeah," Charity said saving Esme from having to explain it.

"Well while trying to protect her Edward managed to injure her as well."

"So is she like threatening to expose you guys or something?"

"No, Bella's not like that."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Edward's just afraid of hurting her again, he wants her to have a normal life and not be in danger from vampires."

"He's making you guys move away over that one thing?"

"There have been other incidents. She ended up in the hospital once."

"Oh...," Charity was quiet again. "So when are you guys planning to get out of Forks?"

"Hopefully tomorrow."

"Wow, that's sudden."

"Yes, but Edward thinks it's for the best. It will be less painful if we don't wait."  
The two looked up as the door opened and Dru walked in.  
Charity trotted obediently to her side.

"So what's up?"

"The Cullens will be joining us tomorrow on our way to Astoria."

"Will your bike be fixed by then?"

"I'm going to pick it up now."


	9. Io la sete per lei I Thirst for You

****LEMON WARNING****

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 9: **_Io la sete per lei; I Thirst for You_

**Chapter Summary:**_"Promise me you won't do to me what Edward's doing to his girlfriend," she mumbled hazily. Dru was quiet for a long time, squeezing Charity tighter... "Alright il mio amore. Prometto... I promise."_

Dru returned much later, well past dark, carrying new supplies, on the fixed motorcycle.  
Charity was already curled up in bed waiting for her.

"Hey," Charity murmured as the vampiress laid down next to her.  
A cold finger traced down her spine and Charity turned over to bury herself into Dru's embrace.  
Looking up Charity was instantly frozen by Dru's nearly black eyes.

"Hello my dear," Dru murmured, leaning forward and breathing against Charity's neck.

"Io la sete per lei," Dru whispered against her neck, teeth grazing over Charity's pulse.  
Shivering with arousal and fear Charity clung tighter to Dru's form.  
She knew what Dru said to be; I thirst for you, it was something Dru always told her when she wished to feed.

"Take me," Charity consented breathlessly.

"You're wearing far too much clothing for my taste," Dru breathed in her ear, nimble fingers sliding up the back of Charity's shirt, unlatching her bra.  
Her lips captured the frail human's beneath her with bruising force.  
The passionate kiss was broken only with the removal of Charity's shirt.  
Dru's chilly skin made goosebumps ripple across Charity's body and her nipples harden instantly.  
Her cold mouth captured one quickly, her other hand roaming up and down Charity's sensitive sides.  
Her gentleness was impossibly arousing.  
Charity took in a loud shaky breath and Dru's mouth was suddenly there to capture it.

"Chetare il mio amore," Dru murmured against Charity's lips, "Hush or the Cullens will hear you."  
Charity bit her lip and arched her back as Dru kissed a trail down between her breasts, over her bellybutton and to the button of her jeans.  
Like lightning Dru had them undone and stripped them off of her faster than Charity could register.  
One moment they were there the next they were gone, not that Charity was sad to see them leave.  
Covering Charity's inner thighs were dozens of crisscrossing scars in the shape of crescents.  
Dru tenderly caressed the scars making Charity shiver.  
Bending between her thighs Dru took Charity's warmth in her mouth, her fingers reaching up to run across her breasts.  
Charity's fingers tightly gripped Dru's short hair and she bit down harder on her lip trying not to moan.  
The intense temperature difference was shocking and stimulating.  
She felt a cold finger snake into her while Dru's mouth pleasured her clitoris.  
As Charity's orgasm shook her she felt a new sensation spreading through her inner thigh.

_Pain_

This time Charity did moan as the wound burned like liquid metal.  
The agony seemed to take ages before it began to fade.  
She felt Dru's chilly hand cover the new scar, the coldness soothing.  
The other hand reached up and wiped up a drop of blood from Charity's lip.  
She'd bitten it to the point of bleeding.

"Perdonarmi."

"Of course I forgive you," Charity murmured through the veil of fatigue.  
Dru smiled gently wrapping the small human in her blankets before moving to hold her.

"Dru...?" Charity began quietly.

"Yes mio cara?"

"Promise me you won't do to me what Edward's doing to his girlfriend," she mumbled hazily.  
Dru was quiet for a long time, squeezing Charity tighter.

"Promise," Charity spoke again.

"Alright il mio amore. Prometto... I promise."  
Just as Charity was about to drop off to sleep Dru kissed her forehead gently with a sigh.  
Dru uncrossed her fingers.


	10. Phobia

**Even The Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 10: **_Phobia_

**Chapter Summary: **_Charity shifted uncomfortably not sure what to 's cold hand propelled Charity towards Doctor Cullen's Mercedes. Dru kissed her gently before opening the door for her. "See you in a few," Dru told her, turning and leaving Charity breathless._

Charity was not looking forward to the hours on a motorcycle, clinging frailly to Dru's frame.  
Following Dru out of the house Charity gulped at the sight of the motorcycle, nervousness flooding her body.  
Dru noticed.

"Are you alright?" she asked and Charity nodded, but the paleness of her face gave her away.

"No you're not," Dru concluded, glancing from her to the motorcycle. "You're afraid..."

"I'll be fine," Charity mumbled before jumping as Carlisle's voice cut into their conversation.

"She can ride with me if she would like."  
Dru glared at him before glancing at Charity's still white face.  
She sighed.

"Would you like that il mio amore?" Dru asked.  
Charity shifted uncomfortably not sure what to say.  
Dru's cold hand propelled Charity towards Doctor Cullen's Mercedes.  
Dru kissed her gently before opening the door for her.

"See you in a few," Dru told her, turning and leaving Charity breathless.  
Carlisle stood there awkwardly watching Dru walk over to her motorcycle.  
Dru wore tight leather pants tucked into knee high combat boots.  
Over her white tank top was a dark leather jacket.  
She didn't wore a helmet, she didn't need to.  
Charity watched her wistfully before sitting in the car and pulling the door closed hesitantly.  
She almost reconsidered... then she looked at the motorcycle again.

"Where's Esme?" Charity asked, turning to look at Carlisle, having suddenly noticed her absence.  
Carlisle started the car and slowly meandered down the driveway.

"She's worried about Edward, she's staying until after he's told Bella," Carlisle said with a sad expression.

"You don't really want to leave do you?" She asked.  
Carlisle sighed.

"I'm going to miss this town," he told her, "And Bella's a nice girl. I understand how Edward feels but..."  
Charity nodded.  
They sat there in an awkward silence for a while before Carlisle drew in another breath to speak.

"So how did you two meet?"

"Me and Dru?"

"Yes," he glanced at her quickly with a curious expression.  
Charity sighed, staring at the Vampiress riding on her motorcycle in front of them.

"The library actually, if you can believe it," Charity began with a small laugh.  
"In the fantasy section, I was reading a book about Vampires."

Carlisle let out a small laugh at this and Charity grinned at him.

"What happened?"

"She told me that Vampires were vastly overrated."

"Really?" He said with a smile.

"Yeah," Charity murmured dreamily. "I met her there after school every day for a week.  
"We would talk, she'd help me with my homework, and I'd go home."  
"I remember the first time I rode on her motorcycle with her... I thought I was going to die!"

"So how did your relationship go from meeting at the library to... this?"

"You have to understand Carlisle, I was a lot younger, just coming into my sexuality and understanding of myself.  
"Dru was the first person I'd ever fallen in love with, and I was in love.  
"Deeply irrevocably, unconditionally in love with Dru.  
"So the second week when she asked me out I said yes."

"And?" He prompted gently.

"Well, after another two weeks of dating her Dru began to notice things..."

"Things?"

"Like my bruises, and how I didn't really want to go home.  
"And I started noticing things about her, how she'd never be around when it was sunny, how cold her skin was, how she never ate."

"You figured out she was a vampire?"

"Not at first," Charity said, "I thought maybe she had a sun allergy and of course I just believed she was an albino."

"Makes sense."

"Yes. But one day when I missed school Dru came to find me.  
"My... my father, I think she knew he'd been beating me but was waiting for me to confide in her myself.  
"Anyways, he'd been particularly ruff on me so I missed school.  
"When Dru found me I had a black eye, a broken wrist, and at least two cracked ribs.  
"She threatened my father to kill him if he ever touched me again and took me to the hospital.  
"When I came to she was there, Dru told me everything about her that night, and we left.  
"I haven't looked back since."


	11. Pealing Back The Layers

**Even the Fallen May Rise**

**Chapter 11: **_Pealing Back The Layers_

**Chapter Summary: **_"Wow," Charity said again, there weren't many words able to describe exactly how she felt. Glancing at the clock she gaped, two hours had passed between their story telling. "Time flies," Carlisle said, noticing her reaction, "Looks like we're half way there."_

"So Carlisle," Charity began, fiddling with her seatbelt. "You know a lot about me now... tell me about you."

"What do you want to know?" he asked glancing at her.

"I'm not sure... where were you born, how did you grow up, when were you turned, how you met your family?" Carlisle laughed at her onslaught of questions.

"Alright Charity. I don't remember my exact date of birth, but I know it was in London England sometime in the 1640's."

"Wow," Charity gaped. "I've always wanted to go to London, it's so beautiful."

"It wasn't in my day," he smiled sadly, "There was civil war between those who supported King Charles and those who supported Parliament."

"Did you fight in the war?"

"Fortunately not," he grinned, "No I was brought up by a religious father, a pastor, who believed to be ridding the world of evil by conducting witch burnings and hunts for vampires."

"Did you find any?"

"Not at first," he said more soberly, "Most my father killed were innocents. Later, when I was older I was put in charge of hunting them down. I found one coven of Vampires."

"Is that how you were turned Carlisle?" She asked and he nodded.

"He did not drain me all the way, and I crawled into a potato cellar and endured my transformation. I knew my father would have killed me if he'd found me."

"That must have been terrible."

"It was," he confirmed, "When I finished transforming I tried every way I could think of to kill myself."

"But you couldn't do it."

"No," he said with a sad smile, "While attempting to starve myself I attacked a herd of deer, and found I could live off of animal blood.  
"I studied at night and became a doctor before coming to the America.  
"I was a Doctor at the time of the Spanish Influenza, that's how I found Edward. He was orphaned after both parents died of the disease.  
"I was lonely, I wanted someone to talk to, someone like me, so I turned him.  
"Esme came into our family next, she'd tried to commit suicide after loosing a child.  
"I'd fixed her broken leg when she was sixteen, so... I don't know I just didn't want her to die."

Charity nodded in understanding.

"Next came Rosalie, she struggled a lot with what she'd become, but then she found Emmett and after I turned him she had a companion, someone to love.  
"Alice and Jasper entered our coven separately, Alice had had a vision of us meeting, she and Jasper were traveling together already."

"Wow," Charity said again, there weren't many words able to describe exactly how she felt.  
Glancing at the clock she gaped, two hours had passed between their story telling.

"Time flies," Carlisle said, noticing her reaction, "Looks like we're half way there."

"Two hours," Charity murmured in disbelief.  
She looked up when she noticed the car slowing.  
"What's up?"

"Drusilla's getting off at this exit," Carlisle said following her.  
The cars that held the other four vampires followed as well.  
Charity blushed when she realized that Dru was pulling up in front of a fast food place.  
She was doing this for her.  
Getting out of the car Charity stretched, spine popping, grimacing she sighed.  
Carlisle looked at her in amusement and felt slightly guilty.  
He hadn't noticed it was already one in the afternoon and that Charity would most likely be hungry.  
They hadn't packed any snacks in the car so the last the human had eaten was at eight that morning.  
He watched as Dru walked up to them, her spiky black hair wild from the wind.

"Come on Charity," Dru commanded, "Let's get you something to eat."

Charity happily followed the dark haired vampire and soon found herself loaded down with an enormous amount of food.  
Dru contentedly carried the tray for her and found them a place to sit in the back of the fast-food joint.

"Thanks Dru, I didn't even realize how hungry I was," Charity said digging into the mound of food happily.

"Of course il mio amore."  
Charity blushed.

"Not in public Dru."

"They cannot hear what I'm telling you," Dru admonished with a small smile.  
The couple looked up as Doctor Cullen joined them, pulling up a chair.

"Where's everyone else?" Charity asked.

"Oh they've gone on ahead," Carlisle said with a smile.  
Charity felt bad about having held him up but then the smell of food once more took over her senses.


End file.
